


Bathroom Arrangement

by 2Cyclist



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist





	Bathroom Arrangement

这是一次难得的，平野和永濑的意见，达到了高度一致。  
———如果再来一次，他一定不会答应来高桥家留宿。

在镜头前这么说了，平野和永濑开始都以为都是玩笑，毕竟镜头移开的时候，刚才的东西有多少算数，也没人知道。

所以在永濑推开高桥卧室房门的时候看到坐在地板上把披萨啃了一脸的平野，他波澜不惊的心里，彷佛瞬间沈了一条泰坦尼克。

“这家伙为什么也在？”  
“喂，我怎么就不可以……”

“因为你们两个刚好都说有空嘛～我们好久没有king三个人一起约会了～”  
高桥拉着永濑也坐过去，一手挽着一个不明真相的人的手臂。

“真是……”  
“廉廉……你生气了？”  
“也没有……”

永濑的气焰突然沈了下来，的确，为什么那家伙在就不行呢？

也不是不行吧。

永濑瞥了一眼正在拿餐巾纸在脸上乱糊的平野，嘴角还是粘着番茄酱，没忍住从包里扔过去一包湿巾。

“脏死了。”  
“谢谢…”  
平野呆呆地转过头来，伸手从里面抽了一张又还给了永濑。

小动物吗？

明明在外面的时候总是一张嘴不饶人，现在三个人相处在一起，平野好像就是被放了气的气球变得软啪啪的。永濑把后仰着把背靠在床边，看着激烈打游戏的平野和高桥。

这个时候，他还不知道，这会是一个怎样的夜晚。

高桥又拿了一个手柄出来让永濑一起加入。

“Yeah！！king三人比赛！好怀念啊～”  
高桥把头靠在了永濑的肩膀上，永濑看着高桥一脸享受的样子，也没推开他，就任凭他在游戏休息的间隙把自己当成靠枕。

大概是由于高桥年纪小的原因，大家看他的目光总是带着些许怜爱和宠溺，平野也托着个脸，一脸慈祥地看着高桥在永濑身上挂着，接着和永濑有一卦没一卦地聊着。

这就是他们的日常了，就这样也挺好的。

“喂，海人？”  
直到永濑渐渐感觉到肩膀的重量重了，高桥也很久没插入他和平野的谈话里，他才发现高桥的脑袋已经慢慢从他的肩膀滑倒了胸口，小小的鼾声从微张的嘴里传出来。

睡着了……

“紫耀，他刚才？”  
“他说想喝点酒，我就买了一点过来，没想到……”  
“你们两酒量都这么差，搞什么啊。”  
“还有几瓶…”

“现在几点了？”  
“十点半。”  
“那……今晚……”  
永濑捂了捂额头，把高桥一个人丢下来，明明是这孩子邀请他们来玩的，就这样回去了果然还是有点不合适。

“那…廉，我们果然今晚住下来？我去睡沙发。”  
“嗯，也行…”  
“海人拜托你了…我收拾一下这里还有客厅。”

平野尴尬地笑了笑，端着披萨的空盒子拎着几个酒瓶出了卧室的门。

永濑一个人在房子里不知道该干什么，又不舍得把高桥吵醒，左边的肩膀被压得麻麻的。他四处张望着，看着旁边书柜里一排排整齐的漫画……还是少女漫画，忍不住惊叹了起来。

这几年间…果然，他们都长大了，也其实都没有成熟很多，很早之前看海人翻得漫画书现在也新出到了第二部，喜欢的部分他也还是一如既往做上了标记。永濑伸长手想去拿一本来看，跟着掉出来了几张照片，他捡了起来。

照片上的一个个小毛头还是高中生的样子，脸上还挂着未脱稚气的肉，应该是king刚刚组成的时候拍的，那些朦朦胧胧的回忆一下钻了进来，永濑思绪飘了回去。  
他那时还在跟平野闹脾气，不论怎么说平野都不答应跟自己一起回关西，明明一次都好，还有知道自己怕生得要死，还整天拉着自己去一堆陌生人的聚会，什么都好像变得很奇怪，那个时候。

他们的关系变得很微妙，两个人的事，中间却像隔了一个透明人。

除此之外，也变得越来越在意对方的一些小细节，偶尔还会大动干戈的争吵，碍着海人旁边，两人最后都松了口。手里这张照片也是，三个人的合影，平野的视线明显飘忽到自己身上，虽然只是普通淡淡凝视的眼神，但是永濑不止一次被他这样的眼神折磨地寝食难安。

说不出口，心里藏着的那两句话。

永濑一时之间陷进了回忆里出不来，旁边的高桥奴了奴嘴：

“廉……？”  
“海人，你醒了？”  
“嗯…………”  
“好困…”

“你到床上去睡吧。”  
“我要先洗澡……廉…我们一起洗吧…”

永濑猛得想起了高桥一起洗澡时的一些恶习，顿时把散发出来的哥哥爱全部收回，从青涩的回忆中猛得抽身。

“不，没事，你再睡一会，我先去洗了。”  
接着扒着门冲去了浴室。

为了速战速决，永濑内裤都和外裤都直接一起扯下来扔在地板上。

毕竟，要是等下高桥要是来了，大概是不被他拉着在浴室打闹一小时今晚是睡不了觉的了。

拉开浴室的门，里头灯开着，还蔓延着水雾，看来是平野也跟他想到一块去了，不久前刚来洗了澡。

只是屋子里的水汽实在太重，永濑就不得不在雾蒙蒙的一片里摸索到浴缸边，他只是决定去拿淋浴头随便冲一下。结果一脚刚伸到进浴缸，就意外被温水的触感惊到浑身一哆嗦，原来浴缸里早就灌了水，永濑脚下一滑跌了进去，脸直直朝下。

以为一定要被磕得疼得半死了，结果脸贴上了一个…有些硬硬的…也有些…软乎乎的。

“喂…很危险的……  
………廉？！？！”  
头顶传来的声音，永濑猛得抬头。

靠，怎么是他。

“你怎么在这？！？！”  
“我在洗澡啊……”  
“你没听到我进来的声音吗？”  
“我以为是海人……”

永濑不敢看平野的脸，又把头低下来，结果注意到水里平野好像蛮有精神的……正正贴在自己的大腿上。  
自己的小家伙也是贴着平野的肌肤，整个人都被平野搂在怀里。

“你怎么洗了这么久………”

平野的肌肤烫得不行，永濑不敢碰他那些硬邦邦的肌肉，撑着浴缸的边缘想要赶紧从这个尴尬的姿势里逃脱，手却两次三次地打滑，心跳越来越快。

“廉，怎么了……”  
没想到平野居然晕乎晕乎地开口了，还以为他会愣着啥都不敢做。

“喂！你……你泡晕了吧！我要站起来！”  
“我没……”  
平野的声音更加软绵绵了。

“行了我先出……嘶———”  
永濑又试着扒住浴缸边，脚却没地方支着，崴了一下，整个人又滑到了平野身上。

“我来帮你……”  
没想到平野把两只手从水里伸出来，从腋下穿过去把永濑往上捞，跟小孩举高高似的。

“喂！…喂！别这样……”  
永濑又惊又羞，他们不是没赤身裸体相对过，只是这么毫无缝隙的肌肤相贴，让气氛开始变得有些暧昧。永濑手上使了点力，去拧平野举着自己的手。

“疼———”

一声哀嚎后平野松了手，永濑还没来得及翻出浴缸，再一次跌进了平野怀里，这回他结结实实跟这个大块头撞了个满怀，双手自然地勾上了平野的脖子，平野手也抚上了他光滑的背，至于一丝不挂的底下呢…两个人有些精神的小家伙面对面打了个招呼。

一瞬间什么被点燃了。

永濑地脑子一片混乱，洗澡水好热，平野的皮肤也好热，自己的身体也好热，平野微微张口有淡淡的酒气。

这家伙，酒量不好还在逞强。

但是事已至此，他完全没心思想酒量的事了，平野那条搂着他的手臂越来越紧，上面的汗毛挂得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“紫耀……别……”

“就一下……”

平野头转过来，嘴唇贴上了永濑的脖子。

“唔———”  
永濑因为这一下发出了自己都觉得羞耻的声音。

下面的反应更明显了。

平野的也是。

永濑还想着尝试扶着平野的肩逃脱，但他根本做不到，平野一只手抱得他腰上勒出了印子，一只手慢慢往下伸去。

到底是什么在作祟？是最近压力太大了积累了很多？还是他本来就在期待这样的事？

一闭眼，永濑放弃了反抗。

有些粗糙的掌心贴了上来，他跟平野牵手过很多次，他原以为他很了解这双手的触感，然而现在根本不一样。平野并没有太温柔，大手攥着两个人的火热在一起，上下狠狠得搓揉着，借着浴缸里的水，稍稍起了一些润滑的作用，但还是擦得表面的嫩皮疼。

“紫耀………唔……”  
永濑没忍住叫了平野的名字，这样的暴行给他带来了自己做的时候没感受过的快感，一个男人的手陌生又熟悉的力度，耳边的喘息，泡在温水里的身体不自觉颤抖着。

整个浴室里只有明显的水声和沉重的呼吸声，他们谁也没说一句话，在沉默里发泄着。

最后永濑感觉到了平野的大腿肌肉的紧绷，自己也捏得平野的肩捏出了血印，两人长吁一口气后，一些白色得浊汁浮到了水面上。

接着是更加长的一阵沉默。

自己是没喝酒也没泡晕的那个人，为什么平野动了手，他却没法反抗？这太过了…太过了……他们只是………

永濑绞尽脑汁要给他和平野的关系下一个定义，却怎么也说不出来，嗓子眼在冒烟。

平野这时身体动了起来，把永濑抱到了浴缸另一边，趁着这个时机，永濑完全不知道平野下一步要做什么，要说什么话，他不敢听也不敢面对，瞬间清醒过来连滚带爬从浴缸里逃走，抱着一条不知道谁的毛巾，捡起地上的衣服就冲回了高桥的卧室。

“呼，呼，呼——”  
“怎么了？廉？”

高桥躺在床上被永濑的一系列声音惊醒了，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼。

“没，没事，看到蟑螂了。”  
“诶？我家吗？”  
“也不一定是，哈，可能是我看错了。”  
“啊，这样啊。”

“廉，那我去洗澡——”  
“不用了，没事，今晚就这么睡吧，明天有工作要早起。”

永濑把衣服三两下穿好，帮高桥把刚掀开的被子盖好，自己也钻了进去。

“yeah！好久没和廉一起睡了。”  
高桥过来搂永濑的手臂，永濑稍微抽出来了一点不让他搂得太紧。

奇怪，为什么他和高桥肌肤相贴，他们就没往那方向想呢。  
可是刚才那个晕乎乎的发情猩猩……

永濑感觉内裤里，那种平野给他的感觉还残留着，跟女孩子不同，更别说跟自己的手了。  
那种不受控制的感觉……

意外的舒服。

一个晚上高速运转的脑子，永濑根本睡不着，下半身的那种带着点清爽感，还有点刚才没有清洗干净的体液的粘腻感，都让永濑在意得不行，他把手伸进内裤里，刚碰上就转头看到高桥无邪的睡眼，手又拿了出来。

太心烦意乱了。

大概不知道过了几个小时，瞌睡虫终于找上了门，永濑的眼皮耷拉了下来，刚刚准备去见周公，门突然吱呀一声开了，接着窸窸窣窣的脚步声。

小偷？不会吧？  
今晚已经够闹心了。

结果自己的背后，贴上来了一个热乎乎的身体，手一把搭在自己的腰间，永濑抓住摸了一下。

靠，怎么又是这家伙？！

翻过身果不其然是平野蠢得要死的睡脸。

“喂，喂，紫耀，这太挤了，你别睡过来啊。”  
结果回应的只有一阵小声的鼾声。

完蛋了，永濑突然想起来，有恶习的不止高桥一个，平野也是，还是会导致这种惊悚画面出现的，梦游症。

永濑无可奈何地看着平野的脸，被两个成年男人的身体夹在不大的床中间动弹不得。

他有点气，整个人气鼓鼓地扫视着平野的眼睛鼻子眉毛，但是到了嘴巴…永濑下意识摸了一下刚才平野舔到的脖子上那一块。

嘴唇，是软软的。

一个电光火石的想法钻进来，永濑瞬间红了脸，抓着那个发光的小灯泡秒速扔了出去。

不，不可能，这太过了。

一番无可奈何下，永濑只好蹑手蹑脚从平野身上越过去，从地上捡了刚才打游戏拿来垫着的毯子，走去了客厅睡沙发。

该死。

永濑隐约看到了外面的光。

他愣是一宿没睡。

只是在那之后，他们谁都闭口不提这件事，高桥那边问起来，他和平野牛头不对马嘴地敷衍过去了，也不知道这孩子有没有听出蹊跷。

忙碌的生活还在继续，在那莫名其妙的一夜后也过去了快一个半月。  
永濑万万没想到，到了演唱会，这部戏还有续集。

此时他站在澡堂门口，全身上下都滴着水，用小指掏了掏耳朵，用手推开了门走向更衣室，木地板被他踩得吱吖吱吖响。

后面高桥和岸咋咋唬唬的打闹声被反手一下关在了背后。

好吵———  
永濑佯装成熟地吐槽了一句。

“喂———海人！不要浇了！我什么都看不见了！”  
“神宫寺！你不要也把肥皂扔过来！”  
岸的惨叫在浴室里此起彼伏。

“小孩子啊……”  
永濑光溜溜的，伸手进柜子里摸着毛巾。

“里面只有海人比你小噢。”  
衣柜门背面传来了低低的嗓音。

永濑被惊到了，一把扯出自己的浴巾挡着，关上了柜门。

平野靠着旁边的柜子，身上也只裹了一条浴巾，头发上没吹干的水珠顺着脖子滴到胸口，在从那肌肉纵横的上半身划过，手上拿着一瓶……咖啡牛奶？一脸醉态的样子在往嘴里灌。

———“这姿势是要勾引谁呢？”

突然奇怪的念头飞进脑子里，永濑啪一巴掌把它拍灭了。

他怎么会用“勾引”这个词？  
虽然不好意思，可是还是忍不住多看了两眼。，这么一看，那天的回忆马上清晰起来，这幅身材的手感…他是不想回想的，可是越逃避，反倒印象越深刻

“你也想喝吗？我去买。”  
“不…也不是……”

就算是再从来没意识到距离感的永濑，这时也感受到了平野和他之间的距离有多微妙，于是他又像后退了一步，手背到背后把浴巾偷偷在腰间缠上。

他不知道，平野还记得多少。

那天真的喝多了吗？真的泡得晕头转向了吗？

永濑都没注意到自己身体的红蔓延倒了耳根。

平野却冷静地开口，说出了他最害怕听到的话题：

“廉，上次……”  
“嗯？”  
“舒服吗？”  
“什么？”

平野好像也觉得有点难以启齿，手在空中圈了个圈，比了一下上下套弄的动作。  
永濑这下连眼底都红了，用手揪着那条裹在身上的小毛巾。

“你要我怎么回答才好啊…”  
“真实…想法？就好？”

这个对话永濑觉得根本进行不下去，步步都好艰难。

“还…还行？”  
“那…那…”  
平野的声音也有些奇怪，音调徒然高了起来，他向永濑走进了一步，刚才好不容易拉开的距离现在又消失了。

“还做吗？”

？！？！  
永濑真的惊到下巴都掉了。平野脑子里究竟装了什么？！？！他也不是找不到女孩子吧？！为什么要和自己？

这种惊为天人的话永濑根本不敢让身体做出什么反应，僵持在原地一动不动，但平野无比积极地粘了上来，扯开他身上的浴巾，也松掉自己的。

“唔…哈………”

这太刺激了…永濑的身体感觉根本不是自己的，他变得无比顺从，平野握着他的手一起放在了两人的火热上，这回温柔了许多，手没有捏得那么紧，但是速度更快了，平野还用甚至拇指在他的顶端洞口上摩擦，每一下都舒服得他骨头发软。  
但心理上来说，直接用手接触着另一个男人下身的事，而且这个男人还是……

永濑一时之间分不清他是无法接受还是太过享受，他抬起头想确认一下平野的表情是怎么样的，想从他那也找一个答案。

他们目光对上的那一刻，平野的眼底就变成看到猎物的猛兽，下一秒那张还滴着水的脸就凑了上来，永濑呼吸停止了几秒。

他被平野吻了。

他这下更加混乱了。

平野见他没反应，竟然又凑上来亲了一口。

“紫耀…唔……我……”

永濑太想解释了：  
不是的！不是这样的！不应该是这样的！

所有的措辞都变成了喘息。

“快了，快了…廉。”  
手上的速度渐渐加快。  
“唔———”

精液喷到了两人的肚子上，甚至粘上了毛发，平野随便捡了一条毛巾拿来擦擦，永濑低着头，怎么样想都不对劲，接着撇见了那条粘着两人的东西的毛巾，上面有个小小的标记。

“紫耀……”  
“嗯？”  
“我想…那是海人的毛巾，大概。”  
“诶？！？！”

平野看了看永濑又看了看手上的毛巾，跑去洗手台把毛巾放在水龙头下猛冲。

刚欲望得到释放的永濑送了口气，全程注视着这么紧张的平野，他莫名乐了。

他原来和平野还可以是这种相处模式吗？

想起了那张照片上平野注视着他的眼神，现在自己何尝也不是这样看着平野的呢？

剩下三个人陆陆续续也从雾蒙蒙的澡堂里出来了，岸被神宫寺从后面扣了个水盆。

“喂……不要搞啦……”

“诶……我的浴巾呢？”  
高桥走到永濑旁边翻箱倒柜，永濑悄悄示意了一下那边鬼鬼祟祟的平野。

“紫耀——！你在干嘛？！”  
“啊……我……”

四肢并用还解释不清的平野，恶狠狠地给了这边几个眼神，永濑全都避开了，他低头偷笑了两下，从柜子里拿出自己的衣服，穿好了走出了浴室。


End file.
